


My New Boyfriend... has cat tendencies

by EclipseSolar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cat tendencies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseSolar/pseuds/EclipseSolar
Summary: Wilbur hadn't been expecting a normal relationship when he first got with George. He expected it to be at least a bit odd. He was totally confused by what he got though. He got a cat boyfriend. He wasn't sugarcoating it either. His boyfriend acted like a cat.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	My New Boyfriend... has cat tendencies

The first time he had been at the receiving end of one of George's affection habits, he had been on a voice call with Tommy. They had been talking about what to do for a new Minecraft Mod video when George had entered the room. Wilbur briefly excused himself and muted to greet the shorter man with an affectionate nickname. He’d anticipated the brunette to go flop on the bed like he normally did but was surprised when the man instead strode over and sat on his lap; the smaller brunette tucked his nose under the other’s chin and curled in on himself. 

Wilbur froze. “You good?” He whispered, his voice laced with worry and concern. Feeling the other nod, he unmuted himself. “I’m here Tommy, stop shouting.” 

“Everything alright, big man?” The teen asked. “You were muted for a while there, what were you doing?” 

“Just got distracted,” he responded, voice still quiet. “My cat came in the room.” Tommy snorted. “What are you planning for the new video?” 

Tommy dismissed the former topic, now rambling about a mod he’d created. Wilbur listened patiently and occasionally jumped in to add something. As he did so he focused his gaze on the sleeping man in his lap, staring lovingly at his peaceful face. After a while, Tommy announced he needed to go eat dinner and he’d be back in an hour or so, the older said bye as he hung up. The brunette sat in silence for a minute before he gently ran his fingers through George’s hair; he felt him let out a rumbling noise as he leaned into the hand. Pausing momentarily, the taller pondered the noise then dismissed it and continued the massage. 

~~~ 

“George!” Wilbur shouted in surprise and slight amusement. “Stop knocking things of my desk!” His boyfriend stopped the motion to look at him. His hand hovered behind a bowl filled with snacks. “George. No.” The shorter simply smiled innocently, lifting his hand away. “Thank-” He was interrupted when he swatted the bowl off the desk and sauntered away proudly. “WHY!” 

~~~ 

George’s favorite body part was hands, Wilbur had learned. The shorter man would poke him or hold his hands out expectedly when he wanted to inspect the other’s. He’d stare and trace the lines on them for minutes at a time, often bringing them up to let him scratch his head. Though sometimes he would hold his hand and rub his face against it, his eyes closed with a slight smile on his face. Wilbur found it adorable and fascinating, defiantly one of his favorite things about the other man (even if he didn’t understand why). 

~~~ 

Biting was a problem. Wilbur got bit and nipped at at least once a day by his boyfriend. It didn’t hurt minus the initial shock of the action. He didn’t understand the other man sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but I love it


End file.
